bullyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bully
Bully – osadzona w otwartym świecie przygodowa gra akcji stworzona przez Rockstar Vancouver, a wydana przez Rockstar Games. Pierwotnie ukazała się w październiku 2006 roku na konsolę PlayStation 2. Dwa lata później wydana została wersja reżyserska przeznaczona na komputery osobiste, Xboksa 360 i Wii, opracowana przez studio Rockstar New England. Akcja gry osadzona jest w fikcyjnym miasteczku Bullworth. Otwarty świat pozwala swobodnie eksplorować kampus Bullworth Academy, a następnie położonego w pobliżu miasteczka i okolicznych terenów. Wydarzenia przedstawiane są z perspektywy trzeciej osoby, bohater zaś przemieszczać może się pieszo, na rowerze lub deskorolce. Głównym bohaterem jest piętnastoletni James „Jimmy” Hopkins, przymusowo odesłany przez rodziców do Bullworth Academy. Szybko odkrywa, że szkoła rządzona jest przez znęcających się nad innymi łobuzów (ang. bully), a jego celem staje się zaprowadzenie porządku wśród zwaśnionych klik. Pomiędzy misjami postać uczęszcza na zajęcia, zrealizowane w formie minigier. W wersji reżyserskiej wprowadzony został tryb wieloosobowy, w którym dwóch graczy konkuruje ze sobą w celu osiągnięcia jak najlepszego wyniku w poszczególnych zajęciach. Gra spotkała się z pozytywnym przyjęciem krytyków, chwalących reżyserię, narrację i postaci. Przed premierą gra była przedmiotem kontrowersji, ponieważ obawiano się, że będzie zawierała przemoc i treści o charakterze biseksualnym. Wersja na konsolę PlayStation 2 sprzedała się w ponadpółtoramilionowym nakładzie i otrzymała wiele nagród w końcoworocznych zestawieniach prasy i serwisów branżowych. We wszystkich regionach poza Europę wersja na konsolę PlayStation 2 ukazała się pod tytułem Bully, z kolei w Europie jako Canis Canem Edit (łac. pies zjada psa). Późniejsza o dwa lata wersja reżyserska na wszystkich platformach docelowych dystrybuowana jest pod tytułem Bully: Scholarship Edition. Rozgrywka Bully to przygodowa gra akcji z perspektywą trzeciej osoby, w której gracz kontroluje buntowniczego nastolatka Jamesa „Jimmy’ego” Hopkinsa. W miarę postępów w wątku fabularnym pnie się on w górę hierarchii wszystkich szkolnych klik, w tym osiłków, nerdów, prepsów, greaserów i sportowców. W celu uzyskania postępu w fabule gracz wykonuje misje, będące liniowymi scenariuszami o określonych celach. Poza misjami postać może swobodnie eksplorować otwarty świat gry i wykonywać opcjonalne zadania poboczne. Świat gry, Bullworth, dzieli się na pięć obszarów: Bullworth Academy, Old Bullworth Vale, Bullworth Town, New Coventry i Blue Skies Industrial Area. Na początku gry eksplorować można tylko Bullworth Academy, pozostałe obszary odblokowuję się w miarę postępów w fabule. Do walki postać używa pięści oraz broni takich jak proca, marmurki czy działo na ziemniaki. Chociaż walka stanowi ważny element gry, Hopkins nie zabija przeciwników, a jedynie ogłusza ich. Po świecie przemieszczać można się pieszo, biegając, skacząc, pływając lub używając roweru bądź deskorolki. W różnych miejscach świata umieszczone są przystanki autobusowe służące jako punkt szybkiej podróży. Utracone zdrowie można przywrócić na różne sposoby, w tym m.in. pijąc napoje lub całując dziewczyny bądź chłopców. Za złamanie przepisów (wdawanie się w bójki, wtargnięcia, przekroczenie godziny policyjnej itd.) Hopkins ścigany jest przez prefektów pilnujących porządku na kampusie, zaś poza nim przez policjantów. Ilość i jakość przewin odzwierciedlana jest za pośrednictwem paska „kłopotów”, a po osiągnięciu maksymalnego szóstego poziomu stróże prawa stają się wobec Hopkinsa agresywni. Stróże będą szukać postaci, która zniknęła z ich pola widzenia, zaś wskaźnik kłopotów będzie powoli malał, gdy postać nie będzie się do nich zbliżała. Poza wykonywaniem zadań głównych, postać może również uczęszczać na zajęcia – opuszczenie ich traktowane jest jako złamanie zasad, a postać poruszająca się po kampusie lub mieście w godzinach zajęć jest ścigana przez prefektów lub policjantów. Zaliczenie każdych zajęć odblokowuje specjalne umiejętności, np. zdanie zajęć z języka angielskiego pozwala przepraszać stróżów prawa za pogwałcenie przepisów, zaliczenie chemii daje możliwość tworzenia petard, cuchnących bomb i swędzącego proszku, zaś ukończenie plastyki pozwala inicjować romantyczne relacje z postaciami niezależnymi, pozwalając na wręczanie im prezentów i całowanie ich. Produkcja Gra została zapowiedziana 9 maja 2005 roku jako produkcja przeznaczona na konsole PlayStation 2 i Xbox, a jej premierę przewidziano na październik tego samego roku. Wczesne zapowiedzi Take-Two Interactive sugerowały, że gracz wcieli się w rolę gnębiciela, a grafiki przedstawione w magazynie „Electronic Gaming Monthly” protagonistę spuszczającemu innej postaci głowę w muszli klozetowej i bijącego innego ucznia. Ostatecznie ton gry zmienił się – bohaterem uczyniono chłopaka z problemami wychowawczymi, który walczy z gnębicielami, w efekcie gnębiąc się w samoobronie lub w imieniu słabszych. Wersja na konsolę PlayStation 2 wykorzystuje usprawniony silnik graficzny RenderWare z Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Rockstar Vancouver zdecydowało się również, żeby każdy uczeń wyglądał inaczej i miał inną osobowość. Tworząc postaci, deweloperzy starali się odtworzyć okres, kiedy byli dziećmi, i sprawić, żeby był on przyjemny dla graczy. Tworząc głównego bohatera, twórcy inspirowali się Holdenem Caulfieldem z Buszującego w zbożu J.D. Sallingera – obaj są trudnymi dziećmi wyrzuconymi z wielu prywatnych szkół. Pierwotnie nemezis Hopkinsa miał być napuszony dyrektor Bullworth Academy doktor Crabblesnitch, ostatecznie jednak zamieniono go na socjopatycznego Gary’ego Smitha, który początkowo zaprzyjaźnia się z Jamesem. Smith przyznaje, że cierpi ADHD, dodatkowo jest narcyzem, uważającym się za mądrzejszego i lepszego od pozostałych, w związku z czym chce przejąć władzę na kampusie. Zapowiedziana w maju 2005 roku wersja na konsolę Xbox została ostatecznie anulowana. Bully: Scholarship Edition 19 lipca 2007 roku Rockstar zapowiedział wydanie zremasterowanej wersji gry na konsole Wii i Xbox 360, opatrzonej podtytułem Scholarship Edition. Za port na konsolę Xbox 360 odpowiedziało studio Rockstar New England, zaś za wersję na Wii Rockstar Toronto. Wersje na obie konsole ukazały się 4 marca 2008 roku. 21 października tego samego roku ukazał się opracowany przez Rockstar New England port na Microsoft Windows. Scholarship Edition zawiera ekskluzywną zawartość niedostępną w oryginalnej wersji, w tym nowe misje, postaci, zajęcia oraz możliwe do odblokowania przedmioty i ubrania. Dodatkowo dokonano niewielkich zmian w scenariuszu, dla postaci niezależnych dograno więcej dialogów, a oryginalne, mocno skompresowane pliki dźwiękowe zostały zastąpione lepszej jakości. Wprowadzono również system umożliwiający rywalizację dwóch graczy w minigrach, jak również osiągnięcia w wersji na Xboksa 360, zaś na Wii obsługę kontrolerów Wii Remote i Nuchuk. Wszystkie wersje Scholarship Edition opracowano na silniku Gamebryo, który zastąpił RenderWare. Kontrowersje Gra znalazła się na celowniku rodziców i wychowawców, którzy jeszcze przed premierą krytykowali ją ze względu na podobieństwa do poprzednich tytułów Rockstar. Obawiano się powtórzenia skandalu, jaki towarzyszył Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas i możliwej do odblokowania w pierwszych jej wersjach minigrze Hot Coffee. Kontrowersje budził również sam tytuł. Organizacje Bullying Online i Peaceaholics krytykowały Bully, twierdząc, że gloryfikuje i trywializuje przemoc w szkole. W 2006 roku Entertainment Software Rating Board przyznało grze kategorię T (dozwolone dla osób powyżej 13. roku życia), British Board of Film Classification 15, nowozelandzkie Office of Film and Literature Classification 13, zaś australijskie – M (dla dorosłych). W 2007 Yahoo! Games umieściło produkt na swojej liście najbardziej kontrowersyjnych gier wszech czasów. Seks w grze Seks jest jednym z głównych tematów, jakie porusza się w grze. W pięciu misjach zadaniem Jimmy'ego jest zyskanie sympatii różnych dziewcząt, zaś zakończenie ich sukcesem skutkuje otrzymaniem od nich pocałunku. Po pomyślnym ukończeniu zajęć z plastyki bohater otrzymuje bonus, za sprawą którego po pocałunku jego pasek zdrowia odnawia się, nawet do dwustu procent. Istnieje również możliwość całowania niektórych chłopaków, co również podnosi zdrowie. ESRB stwierdziło, że nadając grze kategorię T, było w pełni świadome zawartych w niej treści homoseksualnych. Inne seksualne podteksty to m.in. wuefista flirtujący z dziewczynami czy uczeń czytający periodyk dla mężczyzn. W misji Panty Raid zadaniem Jimmy'ego jest zakradnięcie się do żeńskiego akademika i skradzenie stamtąd bielizny, którą przekazać ma wuefiście. Kontynuacja W lipcu 2013 roku firma Take-Two Interactive odnowiła w amerykańskim urzędzie patentowym prawa do marki Bully, co w połączeniu ze wcześniejszymi doniesieniami o chęci stworzenia kontynuacji zrodziło podejrzenia, że Rockstar pracuje nad drugą częścią. 25 listopada tego samego roku Take-Two zarejestrowało w amerykańskim Urzędzie ds. Harmonizacji Rynku Wewnętrznego markę Bully Bullworth Academy: Canis Canem wraz z odpowiednim logotypem, jednak od tamtego czasu nie pojawiły się żadne potwierdzone informacje odnośnie kontynuacji. Linki zewnętrzne * Oficjalna strona gry Kategoria:Bully